Niña Dragón
by david chacon
Summary: Tigresa encuentra a una bebé en la entrada del palacio y la adopta como su hija pero lo que la felina no sabe es que esta niña posee un Dragón oculto en su interior y ahora tigresa y la pequeña deberan encontrar la respuesta al misterio de este Dragón LO LOGRARAN?
1. La bebé dragón

**Hola amigos HE VUELTO sé que algunos se están preguntando porque no subes el Capítulo 19 de KFP y la razón es EL colegio las tareas y exámenes me ha quitado demasiado tiempo pero intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia llamada: "La niña dragón" espero que les guste y si pudieran ayudarme un poco seria genial.**

**Capítulo 1**

Pasaron 5 meses desde lo ocurrido con Shen. la maestra tigresa al parecer se había vuelto un poco más tierna y sumisa. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que una mañana, alguien le despertaría ese instinto materno que jamás quiso salir a la luz.

Era una mañana calurosa en el valle de la paz y Tigresa estaba caminando hacia la entrada del palacio al parecer se dirigía a algún lugar pero cuando abrió la enorme puerta encontró una canasta con una manta encima de esta.

Al principio ella creyó que era una broma de mono y mantis, así que decidió ver si era verdad.

-no es posible susurro Tigresa

Dentro de la canasta estaba una bebé tigre de pelaje naranja de tan solo 3 semanas y media de nacida.

-será mejor llevarte adentro hace mucho calor dijo tigresa tomando a la bebé en sus brazos, pero sin antes tomar una nota que se encontraba dentro de la canasta.

Una vez allí la felina se escabullo hasta su habitación. Ella coloco la canasta a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en su cama con la bebé en sus brazos.

-bien veamos que dice esta nota dijo Tigresa

-_**al que encuentre a mi niña le pido que la cuide porque yo no podré hacerlo, de una vez le daré una advertencia… esta niña nació muerta y para poder salvarla tuve que realizar un ritual satánico y la pude salvar pero cuando vi sus ojos por 1º vez estos eran ojos de dragón y de color amarillo rojizo así que MUCHO CUIDADO**_.

Tigresa quedo horrorizada por la nota que dejo la mujer, pero eso a ella no le importo para nada y solo tendría un objetivo y era cuidar y amar a la pequeña tigresita.

-bien al parecer eres una tigre dragón o algo por el estilo, pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare…te lo prometo dijo Tigresa dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña

-y como te llamare… ya se Yuzuki dijo tigresa

(_Significa: Luna tierna en japonés_)

Tigresa fue interrumpida porque víbora toco la puerta.

-_oye tigresa estas ahí_ pregunto víbora quien estaba detrás de la puerta

-¿sí que pasa? Pregunto la felina

-_puedo pasar _dijo víbora

-claro respondió tigresa

Víbora entro y vio un bulto en los brazos de su amiga

-¿oye que tienes en tus brazos? Pregunto la serpiente

-te lo mostrare si prometes no decirle a los chicos ni mucho menos a shifu dijo tigresa

-está bien… lo prometo amiga dijo víbora con una sonrisa sincera

-mira dijo tigresa mostrándole a la pequeña bebé acurrucada en sus brazos

-awww que cosita más linda, pero donde la encontraste dijo víbora

-esta mañana en la entrada del palacio dijo Tigresa

-¡enserio! Dijo víbora sorprendida

-así es y encontré una nota que decía que tuviera mucho cuidado, porque al parecer ella no es una tigre normal dijo tigresa

-a que te refieres con que "no es normal" dijo víbora haciendo comillas con su cola

-es porque ella es un tigre dragón dijo tigresa

-ósea que ella se puede transformar en dragón dijo víbora

-eso creo pero no estoy 100% segura de eso dijo tigresa

-bueno espero que la cuides bien y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme dijo Víbora

-gracias dijo tigresa

Víbora se retiró de la habitación.

-bien pequeña…tienes hambre dijo tigresa introduciendo 1 dedo en la boca de la bebé

-al parecer si, iré a buscar un poco de leche dijo tigresa

**(Posdata lo que escribiré a continuación es algo parecido cuando homero Simpson habla con su cerebro) **

(_Cerebro de tigresa: tonta que estás haciendo porque no le das leche de tus pechos_)

-pero si alguien entra a mi habitación dijo tigresa

(_**Lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie entre**_)

-pero no sé si ya puedo producir leche materna dijo Tigresa

(_**Claro que debes tener de por sí ya tienes 21 años así que será mejor que lo descubras por ti misma…Adiós**_)

-bien pequeña, lista para comer dijo tigresa quitándose la camisa y las vendas

Los pechos de tigresa eran bastante grandes y al parecer ella usaría una copa C.

Al principio la bebé se negó a tomar del pecho de la felina pero después de 2 minutos ella empezó a tomar la leche materna.

-eso es Yuzuki, come hasta donde puedas dijo Tigresa acariciando la pequeña cabecita de su hija

La bebé después de 3 minutos se quedó profundamente dormida acurrucada en los brazos de su nueva madre.

Tigresa decidió acostarse con Yuzuki en sus brazos. Esperando a el siguiente día para ver cómo le explicaba lo que paso el día de hoy al maestro shifu y el resto de sus amigos.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el principio y comenten sus opiniones sobre si les gusto o no y lo último es si quieren que continúe…. ADIOS


	2. Problema con mi computadora

**Hola chicos se que estaban esperando el capitulo 2 de esta historia pero me surgio un problema y es que mi computadora tiene algunos problemas es por eso que no he podido continuar con la historia asi que el capitulo esta en pausa y no se hasta cuando se solucionara el problema asi que porfavor esperen un poco mas Gracias **


End file.
